


Of Love and Sacrifice

by sigrun1asatru



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigrun1asatru/pseuds/sigrun1asatru
Summary: pre eps 5. Scylla contemplates her situation and makes a plan.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Possible multiple chapters depending on how this is received. I haven't written fanfic in a while so please be kind. 

Scylla Ramshorn stood looking out her window at Fort Salem. The sun had long descended to be replaced by a dim moonlight. The base was mostly quiet only the ticking of a clock and the soft breaths of the woman in her bed. 

Turning away from the window she glanced at Raelle peacefully sleeping. Who knew 5 feet 4 inches of cession rebel would totally upend her life. When she first got this mission she was sure it would be easy. When she first laid eyes on Raelle she thought she could have a little fun. nothing wrong with that right? 

But then Raelle was well Raelle: so inherently good, caring and charming. She was as beautiful inside and she was outside in spite of how the world had treated her. She was light and how was someone like Scylla who had been stuck in the dark for so long not going to be entranced by her. She was doomed from the first time Raelle had smiled at her and now their time together was running out. 

She wasn't naive. Even if the Spree hadn't already threatened her several times she'd seen firsthand what they did to those deemed traitors to the cause. If she didn't deliver Raelle to them tomorrow they wouldn't hesitate to kill her and it wouldn't be a pleasant death. 

But that didn't matter anymore. She'd always assumed she'd die for the cause. There had been no other future for her but meeting Raelle, being loved by Raelle had changed things. She started to question the path she'd chosen. Now, well, dying to protect Raelle seemed a much worthier cause. 

A part of her wanted to wake Raelle and tell her the whole truth but she couldn't stand to see the possible disgust on her face if she knew everything. Call her selfish but she wanted to live in the fantasy a little longer. The only truly good thing she'd had in her life and she wanted to die believing Raelle loved her and with pleasant thoughts. 

Or maybe Raelle would understand and try to save her. She didn't deserve to be saved though. There was so much blood on her hands and Raelle deserved so much better. But Raelle deserved to know and to be prepared. The spree would still be after her with Scylla gone. And maybe knowing the whole story would mitigate the damage Scylla's death would do.

Getting an idea Scylla sat at her desk writing as lengthy letter to be delivered after Scylla disappeared. The whole truth: how she'd ended up with the spree, the horrible things she'd done in her pain and anger, how she fell so hard for Raelle and how sorry she was. She knew just the person to deliver it.

She'd just finished the letter when there was a stirring from the bed. She quickly put the letter away and watched as Raelle eyes still closed patted the bed in search of her.

Raelle blearily opened her eyes and spotted Scylla at her desk. "Scyl? Whatcha doing up? Everything ok?"

Scylla smiled at her. " Yeah just had an idea and wanted to write it down before I forgot."

"mkay. Come back to bed. It's lonely without you. "

Scylla turned off her desk lamp and crawled back in bed. Once there she pulled Raelle close and kissed her forehead. Raelle burrowed in as close as possible leaving a kiss on Scylla's neck. Yes, Scylla thought, she'd die a million times for a moment like this. She closed her eyes at peace with her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's_ Note:** Thanks for the love on the 1st chapter. It feels nice to be writing again and I have other ideas for fics once this one is finished. I'll try to update weekly but no promises.Btw in this Tally never discovered Scylla was Spree. Anyway y'all ready for Scyllas's letter. Why did I cry so much writing this I'm such an emotional mess sometimes. Geez.

Raelle Collar stormed into her room at Fort Salem and slammed the door. Her entire being seemed to vibrate with fury and frustration.

Her unit who were sitting together on Abigail's bed jumped up at the loud noise. Abigail glared at her. " Take it easy there shitbird. I don't want to have to replace that door." Tally just looked at her with sympathy.

Raelle glared back at Abigail. "I'm sorry for having emotions Abigail. I'm sure you wouldn't understand." She released a deep sigh. "Scylla's been missing for two days and it feels like no one is even trying to find her."

Tally stepped closer to Raelle placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. " I'm sure that's not true. Anacostia would.."

Raelle scoffed. " Anacostia always hated Scylla and our relationship. She's probably glad she's gone."

Abigail watched silently. She needed Raelle focused again. "maybe Scylla just took off. She always struck me as well..."

Raelle snapped her head towards Abigail. " You don't know the first thing about her. She was with me right before the attack telling me she loved me. She wouldn't just leave. Something bad has happened to her and I'm helpless to do anything. I've never felt so powerless."

Abigail held her hands up in surrender and headed out the door. Tally turned back towards her. " A few of us are having a movie night at Glory's if you want to come. Might take your mind off things for awhile."

"Thanks Tal but I'm just gonna. " She gestured towards her bunk.

Finally alone Raelle collapsed on her bed head filled with thoughts of her missing love. A while later someone knocked on the door. Grumbling she dragged herself to it opening it to reveal a girl Raelle recognized from Scylla's necro class

"Hi,Raelle. I'm May Erwin. I'm umm... friends with Scylla. She asked me to give you this if she ever disappeared."

Raelle snatched the letter from May's hand. " When did she give this to you? Why? Did she say anything else?"

" She gave it to me three days ago. I'm sorry she didn't say much just to give it to you. "

"Okay thanks." Raelle closed the door and sat down on her bed taking a deep breath she opened the letter. She traced the rune on it and Scylla appeared before her looking as beautiful as ever.

_Hi Raelle. Where to start? There's so much I need to say. First: I guess if you've gotten this letter it means I'm most likely dead. There is nothing you could have done to have prevented it. Please don't blame yourself._

_Second: I want to tell you the truth, the whole ugly truth. Please just read all of this letter. You can hate me afterwards. In fact I'm sure you will. I know I hate myself. I'm not entirely who you think I am but in some ways you've known me like no one else has._

_Some truths you know. My parents were dodgers. We lived on the run never staying in one place for more than a few months. Scrapping by. It was a hard life but we were free. My parents loved me and I loved them dearly. My mom was a huge nerd. One of the first things she'd do in a new place was find the local library. My dad was more practical always thinking 3 steps ahead. They were good people and kind._

_We stopped by the beach I told you about before heading further north to our next temporary home. We weren't there a month before they found us. The memory is seared in my head._

_It was a bright, sunny day. I had just gotten home from school. My parents were laughing together in our tiny kitchen. They were always so happy no matter how little we had. My father glanced out the window and saw them coming. He ushered me to the garage. I hid, I couldn't see but I could hear everything. My parents surrendered but the MPs killed them anyway. I did nothing. I'd never learned much Work because it was dangerous to._

_I stayed hidden for hours shaking with fear. When I finally left the garage my parents bodies were still laying there. They didn't deserve to die. They just wanted to be free to live the life they choose not die for other peoples wars. I buried their bodies and roamed for weeks on my own._

_I was eventually taken in by an older witch, a dodger like me but also as I would soon find out a member of the Spree. The spree gave me a home again and a place to put the intense rage and pain I felt from my parents murder. Here was a way that I could do some good I thought, a way to avenge their deaths and fight back against an unjust system._

_At first I would just run errands: get supplies or deliver messages between different cells. Gradually as I proved my devotion to the cause I got bigger missions until one day I got my biggest yet._

_It was me that was responsible for the mall attack on conscription day. They didn't tell me what exactly would happen just to speak the words over a balloon. Deep down I knew though and a part of me rejoiced as the bodies hit the ground. After all these were the people who stood by as witches were enslaved, who got to live happy lives as our kind bled and died for them. They might no longer be burning us at the stake but they still kill us. So I pushed aside my misgivings, my feelings of guilt thinking it was a necessary step to freeing us all._

_My next mission sounded easy in comparison. Little did I know. I was to recruit one Raelle Collar to the cause. They didn't tell me why they wanted you and I didn't ask. Just set out to do my job like a dutiful soldier._

_When I saw you for the first time you stole my breath away. I didn't think much about it. If I had I probably would have ran. I'm so glad I didn't. I thought it was simple attraction and it was obvious it was mutual so I thought why not have a little fun. I clearly wasn't counting on you getting into my heart so completely._

_You were you and I never stood a chance. You somehow saw me, the real me not the facade I show to the world. You were caring and understanding when I deserve none of those things. I have so much blood on my hands Porter's included. I found out he was the one who informed on my family. Me killing him was more about me than the Spree. That doesn't excuse it I know and I'm not trying to._

_I hope you believe me when I say I love you with everything I am. I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much. All my ugly parts, the little good I have left in me are completely yours. You brought light back into my life after being in the dark for years, showed me there was still good in the world. I'm so thankful for that. For a brief moment I saw a happy future ahead. Everything between us from our first kiss onwards was completely real. I just wish it could have lasted._

_There were so many moments where I wanted to tell you the truth but I couldn't stand to see you look at me with anything but love in your eyes. I'm selfish and wanted to live in a happy fantasy a while longer. We were doomed from the start._

_I was supposed to deliver you to the Spree at the Bellweather wedding. I don't know which side I stand on now. Maybe both sides are a little wrong and both sides are little right. I don't agree with massacring innocents anymore but my views no longer matter. I do know I cannot and will not sacrifice you to them which means I will die. The Spree as you can imagine don't take kindly to traitors. They'll still be after you I'm sure so please be careful._

_I don't regret knowing you or choosing you. You were the best, possibly the only good part of me. You made me happier than I've ever been. I'd always choose you no matter the consequences._

_I do regret some of the things I've done none more than hurting you which I know this will do. I never wanted to do that. If I could I would have loved you forever but I suppose I deserve to die for the things I've done._

_Please don't let this destroy you. You are such good person and so powerful. You're going to do amazing things I know it. Fly high, enjoy the beautiful things, fall in love with someone who deserves you. Just live, truly live can you do that for me please._

_Love,_ _Your Scyl._

Hours later Abigail and Tally returned to the room to find a pale and hysterical Raelle who still had tears freely flowing down her face. They couldn't get her to talk so Tally gently took the letter from Raelle's hand and read it. Tears came to her own eyes as she read the necro's words. Abigail eventually had to put a sleeping spell on Raelle so she would calm down, her and Tally vowing to help their sister through this.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm sorry I didn't update last week I had to finish painting my grandma's bday present. I'm back and I'm sorry in advance for this chapter. What can I say I'm a bit of a masochist and I'm dragging y'all with me. We're going back to Scylla's pov this chapter. Twigger warning for depictions of torture.

Scylla held Raelle close as they danced relishing the moment. She closed her eyes imagining that this was their wedding, that they would have a long life together. That she wasn't a murderer and a liar. 

The loud sound of the clock striking 6 broke her fantasy. She froze as it echoed in her head, her heart seeming to have stopped with the sound. The timer that had been counting down her time with Raelle had reached zero. She started slightly shaking. 

Raelle of course noticed. She pulled back from Scylla. " Scyl? You okay?"

Scylla smiled at Raelle trying to calm down. Just act normal. She mustn't suspect. "Yeah I'm good."

Raelle looked at her skeptically. " You sure? You're shaking."

"I promise I'm fine. Let's just keep dancing." Raelle nodded allowing Scylla to pull her close again. As they danced Scylla replayed all their moments together in her mind and said the words that had been in her heart for months now. "No matter what happens I love you." She felt Raelle bury her head into her neck. She could feel her smile. Scylla closed her eyes breathing in Raelle's scent, fully taking in the last moment of peace she would have. 

The next minute all hell broke loose as the Spree attacked. Raelle rushed to help and Scylla went to follow but someone grabbed her from behind. The next second she was out cold.

She woke up hours later. Her head was pounding. She reached to rub her temples but quickly found she couldn't move that far. Taking stock of her surrounding she found she was in a dark, wet basement. Goddess knows where. The only light came from a large floodlight in a corner. She was chained to a chair and stripped down to her shorts and tank top. She shivered. 

She froze when the heavy door opened to reveal two figures who had tormented her for years. The twin terrors, her bosses sons, Lance and Cal: 6 feet 8 inches muscular brutes who were tasked with "toughening her up" when she first joined the Spree. She swallowed. Looks like the fun was about to begin. Might as well go down fighting. " Nice place. Very medieval." She raised her hands as far as they would go sarcasm painting her expression and words. " I confess. I am a witch."

Lance walked towards her smirk painting his face. " well, look here, Cal the little street rat has woken up." He knelt down so they were face to face. " Always knew you were a worthless piece of shit." Scylla spit in his face and he calmly wiped it off. "You betrayed us and for what? A little pussy. Must have been a hell of a fuck. Might have to find out myself when we get a hold of her."

Scylla slammed her knee into his groin as hard as she could. He dropped moaning in pain while Cal quickly unsheathed the knife at his belt and held it to her throat. " I outta gut you right now, ya bitch." 

Neither noticed the door opening until a powerful voice made them both freeze. "Enough!" Cal reluctantly backed away from Scylla. 

Val , the boss. Everyone was scared of her, those that weren't at first soon learned to be. 5 feet 8 inches with dirty blond hair always pulled back in tight braids, grey eyes that always seemed to look right into you. She walked over to Scylla.

"Scylla, dear Scylla, I took you in off the streets, gave you a warm bed, food. Gave you a purpose, made you strong. All I ever asked in return was you to help me when I asked. You showed so much promise. I was sure you'd rise to the top but you had to go and fall in love. You're young. I get it hormones can make one do some stupid shit. I'm going to offer you a chance to make this easier on yourself. Tell us all you know about Fort Salem, about Raelle and her little circle and we can make your death... easier."

Scylla pretended to think for a moment before returning her gaze to Val. "You know what I don't think I will. Nothing you can do will make me betray her."

Val shrugged. "We'll see about that. I was so hoping to not have to do this the hard way." She walked over to a table in the corner of the room. " The Camarilla were our people's worst enemy but they did have some interesting and useful ways of making us talk." Val pulled the tablecloth off to reveal an assembly of various instruments meant to cause extreme pain. They all looked to be straight out of the middle ages. Scylla gulped. 

Val walked back over to her sons. "I'll leave you to it boys. Don't let her die yet. Let me know when she breaks." She sauntered out of the room.

Lance gleefully rubbed his hand together and walked over to the table. He picked up a few tools shaking his head no at each one until he finally settled on a red hot poker. "they used to burn us witches, right? Let's see if we can burn some answers out a street rat."

He walked over to Scylla and she raised her head defiantly but couldn't hold onto the scream that tore out of her when he pressed the iron hard into her bare skin.   
TO BE CONTINUED....


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for the continuing support. I'm thinking of writing another idea that would be snippets of how I see season 2 going. Let me know what you guys think. Don't worry I'd still continue this story. This was so difficult to write. Anyway onto the pain.

Scylla slumped forward in her chair. Every part of her hurt. She'd lost track of time but it seemed like an eternity that Lance and Cal had been torturing her. They delighted in her pain taking her repeatedly to the edge of death only to heal her just enough. She'd always come back with a sharp worded barb that only angered them further. Now the lack of food, minimal water and endless pain was making her almost too weak to fight back.

She dimly heard one of the boys call for Val. Val walked over behind Scylla pulling her weakened body until she was sitting up straight. Scylla could feel Val start to link with her and probe her mind. She summoned a burst of strength and slammed her head back breaking Val's nose.

Val cursed and walked over to the table grabbing a rag to wipe the blood away. She looked back at Scylla with almost admiration in her gaze. "Well, it seems you're tougher than I thought. If physical pain won't work maybe there are other ways to break you." She walked back over to Scylla grasping her chin hard. Val then sung a seed Scylla had never heard before. " Come boys. Her mind will do the breaking for us."

A confused Scylla watched the three leave her alone locking the heavy metal door behind them. _What the hell was that?_ The next minute her vision started to blur as she fought an intense wave of nausea. She slammed her eyes shut and took calming breaths.

When she opened them she gasped. Standing before her seemingly alive were her parents. "Mom? Dad? What? How? "

"Hello dear daughter. You really have made our sacrifice for you a waste haven't you? Killing all those people."

Tears filled Scylla's eyes. " I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. I tried to do what I thought was right."

"No, you let anger lead you. That isn't what we taught you." Her father kneeled in front of her. "You know we only became dodgers to protect you. You're the reason we died, Scylla. Now that poor girl is heartbroken because of you. You're worthless, always have been. You destroy everything you touch."

They started to walk away and Scylla started muttering no repeatedly cause even if they were saying awful, truthful things they were here. They vanished anyway. 

She next found herself back in that garage on the day her life changed forever. She was huddled in a corner trembling with terror feeling absolutely powerless. She could hear her parents calmly surrendering, hear the laugh of the MPs before a storm like none she had seen blew in. She could feel the wind from her hiding place but it wasn't enough to drown out her parents pained screams. The sound echoed on a loop in her mind never ending.

Scylla was shaking rocking back and forth in her chair tears streaming down her face. _It's not real. It's not real. It's just your mind playing tricks on you. Get it together._

She looked up as the door opened and Raelle walked in.

Scylla felt her heart sink and the fight leave her. Raelle was looking at her with cold eyes none of the usual warmth showing.

"I loved you. I thought you just needed time to open up because of your past but everything about you was a lie. I'm sorry we ever met."

Scylla vehemently shook her head no. " No. It was all real. I don't trust easily but I told you things I never told anyone. I love you, Raelle. Please believe me."

"How can I?" Raelle turned to walk away before swinging back around calm facade broken all her anger and hurt now showing. "Did you laugh at me when I wasn't around? The poor little dumb cession so eager. I was so entranced by you I ignored every warning sign. At least I got a few good fucks out of it I guess."

"I chose you over them. I chose you. Please. They're going to kill me for not following my orders."

Raelle just shrugged. "We all go sometime. Maybe I'll see you in hell. That hot garbage plan of mine is looking pretty good right now." With that she strolled out of the door like she wasn't taking Scylla's whole heart, her whole world with her.

Scylla then found herself in what looked to be a desert watching the Bellweather unit along with others fight a group Scylla didn't know. Raelle had turned towards Tally when suddenly a long blade plunged into her back and out her chest. She watched helplessly as Raelle dropped to the ground and bled out onto the sand. Scylla screamed into the abyss.

Scylla was so lost in her grief she didn't even sense Val entering the room and linking with her. It was only as the vision of Raelle's dead body faded back into the dungeon that she realized what had happened. Val had somehow made her see all those things and now she had all the information she needed to go after Raelle.

Lance kneeled in front of victorious smirk in place. "We'll be back to finish you after we go get your little girlfriend."

They all walked out to plan their attack. Scylla frantically tried to think of a way to warn Raelle. _The mark of course._ She painfully maneuvered and traced an s on her palm hoping it would be enough. Once she finished she passed out the days of torture catching up to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Raelle collapsed on her bunk utterly exhausted from the day. Life had lost all meaning for her since Scylla was gone. The only thing keeping her going was her unit. That and the fact that Scylla wanted her to live. She owed it to the girl she was starting to suspect would always have her heart to at least try. 

She didn't even raise her head when her sisters came through the door. Only looking at them once Tally gently sat down beside her. Tally looked at her with pleading eyes.

"We missed you at dinner. I brought you a granola bar and a yogurt." 

Raelle took the food and laid it down beside her giving no indication that she intended to eat them. Abigail sighed. " You need to try to eat. You can't just let yourself waste away because your girlfriend is gone." Raelle just rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the ceiling. 

"Rae, you're our sister. We're worried about you."

Raelle reluctantly sat up. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to be ok or how to move on."

Tally out a hand on her shoulder. " We're not expecting you to be ok just to try to keep going and eventually it'll be better."

Raelle jumped up and started pacing. "No it won't Tal. You two don't get it. Abigail, you go through men like they're candy and there's nothing wrong with that. Tal, you may care about Gerit but it's not the same."

Raelle sat back down and started nervously rubbing her palm. "When I first got here my plan was to get sent to the front lines as quickly as possible. I wasn't gonna die burnt out like my mom. Then I met Scylla and she gave me a reason to live. She saw me just like I saw her. I wasn't some nobody from the cession I had worth. She made me feel powerful. All that anger and noise in my head went away when I was with her. Everything made sense for once." 

She paused gathering her thoughts tears staring to silently fall from her eyes. "She was it for me. At the wedding there was a moment I looked at her and I could see it so clearly. The two of us married and not for five years but forever like my mom and pop woulda been. I could tell she could see it too. She told me she loved me right before she vanished and I never said it back."

Tally put her arm around Raelle. "I'm sure she knew."

Raelle nodded because she needed to believe that. "She's everywhere I look. I can still feel the echo of her touch, I swear I smell her sometimes. I just don't know how to go on when I feel like half of me is missing. I can't stop thinking about what I coulda done different. She knew it was coming. When the clock struck 6 that day she was really scared and I let her play it off as nothing. What if I had of pushed could I have saved her?"

Abigail moved to sit beside Raelle. "You can't think like that. It'll drive you crazy. I've gone over it a dozen times in my mind. If I could have saved Charvel or Libba but we can't change the past. We can only live in the present and honor their memory. I know we can't take Scylla's place but you're not alone. We're both here for you."

Tally and Abigail pulled Raelle into their embrace and let her cry herself to sleep.

Later that night Raelle was woken by a burning sensation in her hand. She blearily looked down and was instantly wide awake. She jumped out of bed and turned on the light. "Tal , Abby wake up."

Twin groans echoed through the room as the two dragged themselves from slumber. "What's going on, Rae?"

She held out her hand so they could see it. "Please tell me that you see that too and I'm not losing my mind."

Tally reached for her hand inspecting it. "A s. Why is that there?"

"Scylla showed me it before we went to the wedding. Said she always wanted to be able to say hi to me." Raelle's face lit up in a smile. "Guys this means she's still alive."

Abigail looked at Raelle for a moment before nodding her head. "well guess we better come up with a plan to rescue your girl then."

Raelle looked at Abigail shocked. " I thought you didn't like her."

"I didn't trust her. I don't like the idea that she was Spree but she had nothing to do with Charvel's death and judging by her letter she doesn't want to be Spree anymore. The last few days have shown us the army isn't so great either. Besides she loves you and was willing to die to keep you safe that makes her okay in my book.

Tally smiled excited. "So what's the plan then?"

Abigail thought for moment weighing their options. "I don't think we can go it alone. We don't even know how to find her. I think we need Anacostia's help." Raelle looked like she was about to object knowing their sergeants dislike for Scylla. "We don't have a choice Rae unless we want to all die."

Raelle sighed. "Fine. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry I'm a bit late with an update. I've been quite depressed this week and therefore didn't really feel like writing. I'm back now. I might have taken a few liberties with Tally's abilities in this chapter. I'm really not happy at all with this but whatever. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Comments bring me joy.

A short while later Anacostia answered her door looking thoroughly pissed off. "You three better have a damn good reason for disturbing me in the middle of the night or else you'll all be on guard duty for the next month."

Raelle stepped forward. "Scylla's alive and in trouble. We need your help."

"And let me guess if I don't help you'll go rogue and get yourself killed. Alright I'll at least listen to you. Come in. Sit and explain exactly how you know Ramshorn is alive and in trouble."

Raelle sat down and starting rubbing her palm. " Before the Bellweather wedding Scylla showed me this Work she'd come up with: a way to say hi to me when we weren't together. A S appears on my palm and it appeared tonight. I'm not crazy. Abby and Tal saw it too." Raelle swallowed nervously."And I know she's in trouble cause of this." She pulled out Scylla's letter and handed it to Anacostia.

Anacostia read the letter before handing it back to Raelle. "Why should we risk our lives for a Spree agent."

"Former Spree. I know she messed up but she's not bad please I can't lose her."

Sensing the growing desperation in her sister Abigail walked up to Anacostia pulling her out of earshot of the others. "Put yourself in Scylla's shoes for a minute: You're 16 years old and have just saw your parents get killed by an organization you've been raised to distrust. You're on the streets alone and scared when someone comes along offering you a home again and a chance to get revenge. I don't know that any of us would have chosen differently. Whatever she was she isn't now. She's good. She just got a bit lost. Please Anacostia if you don't help Raelle will definitely die. Besides think of the possible information Scylla knows about the Spree."

Anacostia sighed before walking back to the other two. "Fine. I'll help but only so you three don't get killed. Go get your gear and meet me at the garage in 10 minutes."

The trio rushed to the garage to meet Anacostia. Once there they saw that the drill sergeant already had a non descript truck loaded up. Anacostia ushered them into the truck and hurried off base.

Once they were a few miles away from Fort Salem she pulled over. "If the Spree are after you, Collar, they won't be too far away. Tally come link with Raelle. I'm going to see if I can get a reverse on the Work Ramshorn did." She sang a low song as Tally grabbed Raelle's hand and closed her eyes. "What do you see, Craven?"

"I'm at the wedding. The balloons have just arrived. Scylla is separated rom Raelle. Someone, a tall man, is grabbing Scylla and dragging her away." Tally's face scrunched up as she concentrated. "I can't see anymore. I'm sorry."

"Focus, Craven. You're the most gifted knower I've ever seen. You can do this. "

Tally swallowed and concentrated harder. "They're pulling up to what looks like an abandoned warehouse in old truck. I don't see any signs anywhere. There is a dock. It looks like it's by a river."

"Good, Craven. There is only one place like that within 50 miles and I doubt they'd stay any further away than that. Let's go."

After driving what felt like forever they were within half a mile of the place. Anacostia pulled over turning the engine off. "We'll walk the rest of the way. The longer we can stay undetected the better. Tally stay alert. We don't know how many of them there are. "

The group slowly crept along until they reached the woods surrounding the warehouse. They squatted down letting Tally get a read of the surroundings. Tally looked around. "This is the right place. That's the truck I saw. Give me a few seconds." Tally concentrated for a minute. "There are 4 guards walking the perimeter. Inside it's just a woman and two men."

Raelle who had been slightly shaking since they got here scooted closer to Tally. "Where's Scylla? Is she ok?"

"She's in what looks like a basement chained to a chair. I'm not sure she's alive still. She's slumped over. I'm sorry."

Raelle jumped up ready to charge in to either save her girl or kill those responsible. Anacostia quickly yanked her back down.

"Calm down, Collar. I know you want to save her but if you just rush in there none of us might make it back alive. For once use your brain." Anacostia continued once it appeared Raelle was listening. "There's 4 guards so we split up and take them out quietly. Once that's done we'll head inside."

The guards were easy to take care of each girl quietly sneaking behind them and using their knives. They met back up at the entrance Tally leading the way inside. "The other three are down that hall. Scylla is this way."

They all crept along down to the basement until they reached a door. Tally nodded once they reached it indicating Raelle should go in while the rest of them stood guard. Raelle took a deep breath before turning the doorknob.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Scylla. She was dirty, her clothes noticeably looser on her and she covered with various wounds. When she glanced at the table and saw the various instruments they had used on her Raelle felt sick and a rage like she had never known filled her. But her anger could wait.

She rushed toward Scylla kneeling in front of her. She frantically grasped Scylla's wrist and miraculously there was a pulse , faint but unmistakably there. Raelle hurriedly healed her, not all the way but enough Scylla would make it back to base. She then impatiently waited for her angel to open her eyes.

Scylla slowly stirred waking up and first registering that she didn't hurt as badly. Then finally noticing Raelle knelt in front of her grasping her hand. "You're not real. They're messing with my head again. Or I'm dead."

Raelle rubbed her thumb back and forth over Scylla's fingers. "I'm real, baby. You're not dead and you're not gonna be if I can help it. We're gonna get you outta here." She moved behind Scylla undoing the chains and taking off the silencing collar around her neck.

Scylla stood up with Raelle's help. "You can't be here, Rae. You were supposed to be safe. "

Raelle smiled at her. "Where you go I go remember. I don't want safe if that means a life without you. I love you, Scyl."

Scylla looked down not meeting Raelle's gaze. "How can you with everything I've done?"

Raelle gently lifted Scylla's chin forcing her to look into her eyes. "Those things aren't you. I know you. We can talk once you're well but I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, well isn't this a sweet little reunion. Boys looks like we won't have to go to anywhere after all. " Raelle whipped around at hearing the new voice and gulping at what she saw. Tally was knocked out in the doorway. Abigail and Anacostia were being held above the ground by two giants of men. A woman stepped around the men and Raelle felt her heart seize. _It can't be._ "Aunt Valerie?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I just haven't felt like writing. Trust me my writing is bad enough when I'm in the mood to do its 100% garbage if I'm not wanting to do it. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. 

"Hello. Dear niece. Long time no see."

Raelle quickly put her body in front of Scylla. "You can't be her. My aunt died when I was a baby. She died a hero. My mom used to tell me stories when she was home."

"Is that what your mother told you? No. I just disappeared. When I saw what the army does to those of us not in the higher rungs of society. They us as war fodder while they sit back nice and comfy and reap the benefits. They cut your mom's commission in half, kept her constantly deployed all because she dared to taint witch blood by marrying your father. I decided to fight back, try to end the system once and for all."

"By massacring civilians? People like my Pop? How is that any better?"

"A necessary evil. I agree not all of them are bad but most don't care that we are essentially slaves so long as they don't have to be the ones to fight. I'll burn the whole world if it leads to my kind being free." She took a step towards Raelle. "And I would like you to join me. Be free. You have so much power in you, girl. With you on our side we'd be unstoppable."

"No way. You turned your back on your family, you killed innocent people, you sent Scylla to seduce me here, then you tortured her for standing up for what's right. I'd die before I joined you."

Val shook her head. "Now that defeats the purpose. I'm trying to save you. I'll just have to rough up your friends until you agree. My boys have been just dying to have their way with your Scylla." 

Raelle felt how tense Scylla got behind her and her fingers digging in the her stomach where she was gripping Raelle. She looked over where Anacostia and Abigail looked close to blacking out ,at Tally passed on the floor. This was her fault. They were here because of her. She wouldn't let them die because of her. "Fine. I'll go with you but you don't hurt any of them. They get away from here safe."

Scylla backed away from Raelle frantic. "You can't Raelle. I'm not worth it."

Raelle pressed her forehead to Scylla's. "Shh, beautiful. You're worth everything. It's going to be okay. Go back to base with my unit. I'll be fine. I promise." She kissed Scylla lovingly and stepped towards Valerie.

Valerie had a very self satisfied smirk on her face. "You're making the right choice." She turned towards her sons. "Restrain all of them so they won't give us any problems." 

Once they had tied up everyone they walked back towards Raelle with a final set of handcuffs and a silencing collar. Valerie gently put it on Raelle. "Sorry but we can't risk you trying anything until we're far away from here. You understand I'm sure."

Lance and Cal grabbed Raelle one on each side as Valerie walked towards Scylla and pulled out a knife. Raelle started fighting against the twins grip but they were too strong.

Valerie stopped just in front of Scylla. "I can't let you live. You know too much I'm afraid. Now that Raelle is mine you're of no use to me." She plunged the knife into Scylla's stomach and then leaned down to whisper in the collapsed Scylla's ear. "The blade is coated in poison so even if you manage to get free in time you'll die writhing in pain. Traitors deserve no less." 

She got up and turned ready to leave victoriously when she froze. Raelle's eyes were glowing red and the boys were struggling to restrain her. "Hold her you idiots."

"We're trying." Winds started to blow strongly in the dungeon and in the next instant the restraints on Raelle broke and both men went flying into the wall. 

Valerie advanced on Raelle holding out the knife. "You calm down before I have to use this on the rest of your little group." 

Val started to walk towards the unit with the twins advancing on Raelle. Raelle let out a scream that disintegrated all three of them to dust. The red haze cleared from her eyes and she looked in shock at what she did before running to Scylla who had already passed out from blood loss.

Raelle frantically tried to heal Scylla but quickly passed out from the effort it took. 

Abigail and Anacostia worked at the handcuffs wriggling themselves free. Abigail turned to Anacostia shocked."What the hell was that? How did Raelle manage to get free?"

"I honesty have no idea but we'll worry about that later." She walked over the unconscious pair checking them over. "Raelle seems okay, all that probably just drained her energy."

Abigail glanced at Scylla's wound . It was already very sickly looking. "And Scylla?"

Anacostia shook her head. "I can try to stabilize her but that knife was poisoned. We need to get her back to Fort Salem quickly. It doesn't look good though. Help me get them to one of the trucks outside. I'm going to go look around real quick to see if there's any useful intelligence here" 

Within five minutes the group was headed back, those conscious among them praying to the goddess that everyone would live. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
